Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk is a green hawk, and the leader of the Babylon Rogues, with Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross. He is a descendant of the aliens, the Babylonians. Role Sonic Riders Jet, Wave, and Storm sought to awaken Babylon Garden and get its ancient treasure. Dr. Eggman told them they could awaken it with the Chaos Emeralds, but would have to deal with Sonic. Jet claimed to be the fastest on the hoverboard, Extreme Gear. After Jet beat Sonic in a race, Eggman hosted a Grand Prix, with Jet, Wave, and Storm competing on his behalf. Eventually Jet discovered that the treasure of Babylon Garden was some form of technology instead of a gem, as he had hoped, and nearly lost interest in it, until Wave said they could sell it for a high price since it was advanced enough for Eggman to be interested in. In the final round of the Grand Prix, Jet raced Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and won due to Wave sabotaging Sonic. Jet, Wave, and Storm went to Babylon Garden, where Sonic raced Jet again and won, much to Jet's frustration. Later, Jet fought Babylon Guardian alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Wave, and Storm. Afterward, Sonic let Jet have the treasure, a flying carpet, and they went their separate ways, acknowledging each other as worthy opponents. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity At Gigan Rocks, Jet, Wave, and Storm found an Ark of the Cosmos, discovering its zero gravity power while avoiding boulders. Jet sought out the other four Arks, and defeated a MeteoTech robot for one, which was then taken by Amy. Jet's rivalry with Sonic remained somewhat fierce as they raced each other to the control center of MeteoTech to find that Eggman was its creator. Jet got Amy's Ark and SCR-HD's Ark, but both were stolen by Eggman. Jet raced Sonic to Crimson Tower, and in the end got all five Arks, with Sonic giving the master unit and his Ark to Jet. Then the Arks were stolen by SCR-HD, who transformed into Master Core: ABIS. Jet, Wave, Storm, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fought ABIS at Babylon Garden, and after Sonic destroyed him to save the world, Jet challenged Sonic to a rematch. Sonic Free Riders Jet, Wave, and Storm were Team Babylon in the Grand Prix. How the story unfolds depends on which team the player controls. If the player controls Team Heroes, Team Heroes beats them, to which Wave took a look at it and saw that the radiator module on the core unit was shaken loose. Though Jet wasn't interested in a rematch, Sonic wanted to give them another shot to be fair, so Jet eventually agreed to race him 1 on 1. Sonic won the race. If the player controls Team Babylon, Team Babylon wins due to Wave sabotaging Team Heroes' Gears without Jet's knowledge. To save the Rogues' reputation, Jet challenged Sonic to a 1 on 1 rematch, which Jet won. Later all four teams raced against Eggman. Other appearances *Jet appears as a rival in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. Trivia *Jet's Dragonball Z counterpart is unclear, but the Babylon Rogues have sometimes been compared to the trio of Androids 17, 18, and 16, with Jet as 17. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Birds Category:Aliens Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:Sonic Riders characters Category:Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Furries Category:Villains